


True North

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry and Iris enjoy their honeymoon





	True North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestallenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestallenGirl/gifts).



> So, what feels like a year ago, the wonderful and SO very patient westallen94 on Tumblr asked me to write a honeymoon fic for her. She mentioned amnesia Barry’s line of “am I a warm weather guy or a cold weather guy?” and asked if I could write it based on cold weather - because she’s never seen or played in the snow. This is what I came up with. I truly hope you enjoy it and I apologize for how long it’s taken me to finish!!
> 
> Happy holidays to all you lovelies and especially to westallen94, I hope you like your gift!

 

It’s unlike any other morning after either of them have ever had.

They’re snuggled up together, their bare skin covered in a down comforter and a mountain of warm, fuzzy blankets. The large picture window in front of them has remnants of frost that the rising sun is slowly melting, making way for the picturesque mountain view that serves as the backdrop to the quaint cabin they’re spending their honeymoon in.

Off to one side of the large bed, a fire crackles, adding to the heat they both feel emanating off each other’s skin.

Despite the freezing temperatures outside, they feel no coldness in here. Their bodies still burn for each other after a night of endless love making and a lazy morning of soft explorative touches and confirming moans.

Goosebumps surface on her arm as Barry runs his fingers over her skin. He pulls a blanket further up to cover her.

“Are you cold?” he asks as he pulls her closer.

“Uh uh. It’s just the way my body reacts to your touch...even after all these years. Even though I’m used to the feel of you, you still send shivers down my spine - nothing at all to do with being cold.”

She lifts her head off of its spot on his chest and places a firm kiss on his lips.

“So what’s on our agenda today?” she asks before they got too carried away...again.

“You mean we have to leave this bed? he teases.

“I mean, at some point I’d like to,” she says biting her lip.

She hikes her leg up and over his hip, grazing his most sensitive area.

She waits a beat and then shifts her body into a seated position, straddling her husband.

“But I think before we get up I’d like to take advantage of my husbands perfect body one more time.”

He smiles up at her.

“Husband. It’s going to take a minute to get used to that. Can you believe we’re married?”

She reaches down for his left hand and brings it up to her lips, leaving a kiss on his now occupied ring finger before placing it over her breast.

“Mmm, let me show you just how happy it makes me to be your wife Barry Allen.”

They spend another hour or so trading places and pleasuring each other in ways they never had before.

They finally make it out of bed to shower and eat and do so curled up together on the couch. Barry excuses himself for a moment and walks off to have a whispered conversation with someone on the phone.

“What was that about?” she asks when he reenters the room.

“Just finalizing plans for our evening adventure.”

She gives him an amused look.

“Ok...”

“Ok,” he mocks before pulling her in for a kiss.

——————————————-

Their afternoon is spent walking around the city, shopping and eating. Taking in the rich culture and beautiful scenery.

Iceland was proving to be one of their new favorite places, it held a certain magic that neither of them had expected.

As the sun slowly descended, they were driven through windey roads up a snowy hillside.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” Barry answered with a smile.

She smiled back and pulled down on her hat.

“I’m glad I bought this today, it looks freezing out there.”

She wore a black bomber hat that practically swallowed her head but kept her ears toasty.

“You look really cute.”

Barry leaned over and gave his wife a kiss as the car slowed down.

“We’re here sir!” the driver said enthusiastically.

“Ok, close your eyes.”

He took her by the hand and led her out of the car. They walked for a few minutes before he stopped her.

“Ok, open.”

Iris opened her eyes and before her was a sleigh with a team of huskies attached to the front. There were pillows and blankets inside and a tall bearded man at the helm.

The open field of snow in front of them sparkled as the sun hid halfway behind the mountain caps that surrounded. The sky was painted in warm inviting colors that begged to be looked up at.

“This is breathtaking Barry!”

“I thought this would be a nice way to end the day.”

They greeted the driver and got situated inside the sleigh. Barry sat behind Iris and enveloped her in his warm embrace.

“Right now I’m extra thankful that your body runs so hot - I don’t feel cold at all,” she whispered to him.

The driver asked if they were ready and they were off.

They stayed on the open field for a bit and then took a trail on the outskirts of the woods at the base of the mountain.

It was the most beautiful thing they had ever experienced.

They made their way back out into the open field and stopped before a creek. The sun had completely disappeared and greens and yellows and purples danced across the starlit sky.

“The Northern Lights! I never would’ve thought I’d get to experience this. This is amazing Bear.”

“Isn’t it phenomenal?”

“Everything about this trip, everything about you, it’s all phenomenal. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

She turned her head and he leaned down to meet her lips.

After some time they met back up with their driver and drove back to their cabin.

They made spiked hot chocolate once they were changed and lit the fire in the bedroom before curling up together in bed.

The northern lights were still visible to them through the large picture window in the room and they lay quietly as the sky danced.

Iris let out a slow breath.

“You ok? Barry asked.

“Never better. I wish our life was always this relaxing. It’s nice to just be, ya know? No one expects anything of us here. We can be ‘Barry and Iris - newlyweds’, not ‘the Flash and Star Labs team leader’.

It honestly was feeling like we’d never get here. Those other parts of us take up too much time sometimes. I mean, I love our life, but this...I’ve missed the days when this is who we were, enjoying a day full of laughter and adventure, with no other identities.”

“I’ve missed it too.”

They snuggled in closer and listened to the fireplace roar.

“You’re the best decision I’ve ever made Barry Allen. Thanks for waiting for me. Thanks for making my life so complete. Being your wife is everything to me.”

She looked up at him and saw his eyes were glossy.

“Aww babe. Come here,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

He kissed the top of her head.

“We’ve been through so much, it’s hard to believe this is all real. Iris West is now Iris West-Allen. How did I get so damn lucky? All day I watched you, with that big beautiful smile of yours and that sweet laugh and I had to keep telling myself that I wasn’t dreaming. Kissing you and loving you and getting to make you happy is actually reality. It’s til death do us part.

What a journey it’s been, huh?”

“A long journey indeed, but I wouldn’t trade our moments and memories for anything,” she said softly.

She placed her now empty mug on the nightstand.

“You up for another adventure...right now?”

Barry sat up.

“What do you have in mind? Your face looks mischievous,” he laughed.

She lifted her eyebrows and looked outside.

“You...me...under the northern lights.”

“Iris West-Allen you’re crazy. It’s gotta be like -10 degrees outside!”

“It’s not like we have to be completely naked, just, you know,” she gestured.

“Oh my god. You’re serious aren’t you?”

“How many people can say they’ve had sex under the northern lights Bear? I mean come on, I thought the nerd in you would be all over this -“

Before she could finish her sentence she was bundled up, laying in the snow on a blanket, her husband hovering over her.

“Our life together is gonna be full of crazy things like this isn’t it?” he asked her.

“Sure is. You ready?”

“Always,” he said as he kissed her.


End file.
